Life as we know it
by LykWhoa13
Summary: It's not only wizards who find love and loss in this war. G.W&O.C. F.W&O.C  SPOLIER ALERT: if you haven't seen or read HP7 don't read!


**Life as we knew it**

**N/A::** I only own the characters not originally from HP! Also this story runs a little diffrent, but i tried as much as possible to get it to work out.

**Prolog**

We knew something bad was coming. A war of some sort and it was about to change our lives in ways we had never imagined. My twin sister and I met our magical boyfriends about three years ago. when we mistakenly got lost hiking and stumbled across their home. We almost explored it as an abandoned house until we realized peple were actually in it. My sister and I are identical twins, as are our boyfriends but when we say they are magical we aren't just giving them a cute discription. They are actually wizards. I know your probably thinking I'm crazy but I'm not, completely. Even though we are , what they called Muggles, their family and closest friends have never treated us badly. This year, however, something horrible had happened while Adaliz and I were away on holiday. Thats where my story begins.

**Chap 1**

"We're finally home!" I sighed stepping off the train. I love taking our annual trips to France, but nothing is better then home. Everything felt pretty much the same but we knew secretly there was serious tension. In another world. We caught a Taxi and finally reached home. We knew as soon as we got out something wasn't right. It wasn't the same house we had lived in. The lawn wasn't mowed. That was one of our fathers biggest pet peeves. It was mowed almost every other day. Together at that moment we thought the worst of our parents, and prayed we were wrong. We ran into the house. They they laied, still and cold as ice. Our parents were dead.

Adaliz kneeled next to our mothers body and cried. I shook with rage as tears ran down my cheeks. "That evil, evil man." I cried. I finally fell to the floor and cried as well. Together we cried. The only comfort we had was eachtother. Suddenly there was a loud crack. Neither of used moved, we knew that noise. It was someone from their world. Weather they be good or bad. Thankfully it was our boys. Fred and George. "Harper, come on girls. Lets go. You can't stay here." George said helping us off the floor. They grabbed our bags, we caught a taxi and headed towards the burrow.

Everyone was there preping for Bill and Fluers soon as we entered the house Mrs. Weasley threw her arms around us in a mothery hug. We cried again. Eventually we calmed ourselves and got settled in the boys room. Around dinner time we headed downstairs to join the rest of the family. I spoted Ron outside and joined him. We didn't say anything for a while, just watched the sky. Softly he said "I'm sorry about your parents." I shurgged. "I'm sorry your worlds going to war."

Over dinner everyone quietly disscussed the new plan on brining Harry to the safe house. The plan was a risky one and I hated it. So did Chereese. However we didn't say anything, they all had powers we would never dream of. We knew nothing about what this war could bring, and we never interfeared.

As the days went on people came and went from the house. Everyone seemed decently fond of us, except for one. They called him Mad-eye Moody. He was always bold and rash. The only time he seemed the slightest bit sympathetic was when he found out the one muggle family in the Daily Profit was our parents.

When we entered the family everyone was extremely interested in us. Especially Mr. Weasley. He was constantly asking how things worked, and occasionaly we helped him fix his muggle toys. We were just as interested in them. When we wanted fun we went to Fred and George, When we wanted history and intellagance we went to Hermione. When we wanted diffrent culture we went to Fluer. Since we were half French she was always excited to share stories with us.

Finally it was the night to get Harry. Everyone was anxious saying goodbyes. "Don't break anything while I'm gone." George smiled down to me. I glared at him, "Don't be gone long." He gave me a quick kiss and then he was gone. I stood in the doorway and waited. Adaliz was knitting. How she did that while Mrs. Weasleys was knitting itself, was beyond me. Finally after getting tired of standing I pulled a deck of cards out of my bag and started playing Solitare. Ginny watched me asking questions on how this game was played.

After what seemed like hours there was a loud crash. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny greeted Harry and Hagrid. Adaliz and I staied insde. We had to be as carful as Harry these days. Before I knew it Lupin and Harry were bursting though the door with a bloody George. I rushed my way to his side, pushing Harry out of my way. The entire side of his face was covered in blood and he was barely consious. Next thing i knew Fred was by my side. I let him in closer and I stood to find my own twin.

"How to you feel Georgey?" Fred asked him quietly. George wispered weakly "Saint like." Everyone looked a bit taken back. I rolled my eyes. He was fine. "Come again?" Fred asked slightly unsure of his brothers state of mind. "I'm holy. Get it Fred, holey?" He pointed to his missing ear. Everyone laughed. Fred shook his head. " That's the most pathetic of all the ear jokes." The happiness didn't last long though. Bill cleared his throat. "Mad-eye's dead."

**Chap 2**

Even though he didn't always approve of us it still hurt to know he was gone forever. I cried silently, especially at the sight of Tonks who was closest to him out of all of us. George, still laying on the couch looked over at me and reached his hand out. I switched places with Fred. "I'm so happy your okay." I wispered to him. We decided to make a toast to Moody. After one drink for me I started cleaning up Georges ear. Everyone else were in deep discussions as i finnished wrapping Georges ear. When i was done he kissed me. "You're not leaving my sight." He said. I smiled "What about ear-shot?" Even he laughed at that.

The house seemed to be in mourining the last couple of days. Fred and George went to run the shop the best they could in these times. Everyone else was trying to prep for the wedding. Adaliz and I took this time to head back to our house and figure out what was going to happen with our parents. On our way back into town we phoned our other grandparents and told them what happened. Well at least that we came home from France and found our parents dead. How they died however, we left out.

We stood in the middle of our house unsure of where to start. When our grandparents arrived they hugged us and cried at the sight of our parents bodies. When we all decently calmed down my grandparents called the the ambulance, Adaliz called our grandparents in France. Together we all cleaned out the house and a man from a funeral home came for the bodies. My grandfather decided to have the house auctioned off along with everything in it, besides anything Adaliz and I wanted to keep. That stuff went into storage until we had our own places.

"Okay girls. The funeral will probably be within the week. " Our grandfather said. "Can it be after our friends wedding? We promised we'd be there" Adaliz said. Our grandparents looked at eachother slightly confused. "I think a wedding would be good for us. Keep our minds off things for a little." I added. They eventually agreed. We told them we would be staying with our boyfriends until then but we would be home after the wedding, since it was in a couple days.

They took a majority of our things back to their house, while we headed back up to the burrow. When we got back we had heard raised voice from the house. Apparently the boys had just returned to find us missing, and were not happy that no one knew where we were. "What if you-know-who gets a hold of them? He'll kill 'em as soon as look at 'em!" Fred exclaimed. "Girls!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as we opened up the door.

"Where have you been?" George asked suddenly. "We had somethings to take care of with our parents deaths." Adaliz added keeping an eye on Fred. We've never in our lives seen the boys this angry. Maybe it was just fear but still, it made us uneasy. "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?" Fred rasied his voice again. "Well nothing did happen. So calm down!" I shouted back. "From now on you two are not to leave our sides." He added. "What about our parents fenural?" Adaliz asked softly. "Then we'll go with you." George said. I turned on my heels and marched upstairs. It was the battle of the twins.

Neither of us spoke to one another the rest of the night. Lupin and Tonks stopped by later that evening and Adaliz stuck to them. She was always very close with Lupin. Their conversations could have went on for ages. They learned off of one another. The first person to break silent treatment was George. And i was glad. I missed being with him, but my stubborn head wouldn't allow me. I was laying in his bed reading a book when he quietly peeped into the room.

With him he carried two glasses of butterbeer. We sat on the bed together and no one said anything for a moment. Then he was making me laugh with his funny gag gifts and interesting spells. I learned Fred apologized to Adaliz too, Apparently the boys were more worried this fight was going to make us leave again. "I do want to go to your parents funeral though." George said. "I liked your parents." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

**Chap 3**

Finally it was time for the wedding. Everyone was running around getting things set up. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur had everyone going crazy. I was rushing around looking for the rest of our things to get ready when I suddenly saw Harry and Ginny in a very serious lip-lock. Just then George entered behind me. I gave him the signal to keep quiet and stay where he was. I should know he dosen't listen. He tip-toeded around the kitchen table, grabed a pastery and leaned back on the sink casually. Ginny looked up and spotted him. Harry turned around, face as red as Ginny's hair. "Mornin'" George said to them with an eye-brow rasied. They quickly left the kitchen. I was embarrased for them.

I looked over at George. "Is that a toothbrush in your ear?" I asked him looking confused. He nodded. "Sure is." I shook my head and walked away from him. "I love you." He said laughing. "Of course you do." I added before turning the corner to the next flight of stairs. Adaliz had just finished her hair and was working on her make up when i walked in. "Hurry up and get dressed, i'll do your hair when im done here." She said.

Being twins at big events like this we always wear the same thing, but two diffrent colors. Today we wore the same dress only mine was a base purple with white and hers was yellow. We make the perfect spring time mix. Always have. The weasleys decided that since we could speck french decently that we would pass as relatives of Fluers. We headed down for the wedding and were quickly greeted by Fred and George. "We wouldn't want such lovely ladies as yourselves walking into a wedding alone. Please let us escort you." Fred said. "Oh very sly." Adaliz said. They took our hands and brought us straight to the dance floor.

"Your the prettiest girl in here." George said quietly. "George Weasley. Your gunna make me blush." I smiled up at him. "Thats it? Darn i was hoping that would have made you fall desprately in love with me." I kissed him on the cheek. "you can't fall desprately in love with someone your already in love with." He smiled sweetly and kissed me on the forehead. We danced together closely the rest of the night. I would sometimes look over and see other people together. Bill and Fleur, Fred and Adaliz, and my favorite Mr and Mrs Weasley. Harry and Ginny danced together as well. I knew one day they would be together, and as happy as the Weasleys. Same with Hermione and Ron. Everyone knew there was something there, even if they didn't want to admit it.

Suddenly there was a strange noise, and a white fuzzy creature landed in the middle of the dance floor. George had a hold on me so tight i though my arms where going to fall off. Then it spoke. "The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." There was silance for a breif moment and then black clouds filled the tent. People were running and screaming. Spells were being thrown around left and right. I had become unattached from George and I couldn't find Adaliz. I was scared for my life. These dark wizards had powers that would kill me instantly. I was defenceless compared the everyone else. I found my way out of the tent and ran until i hit something. The Weasley's shed! I though myself inside hid behind anything i could.

I was so scared i couldn't cry. My mind was racing with thoughts of Adaliz, George, Harry and my family. Everyone in that tent was basically family. Suddenly the shed door opened. I froze. Then I heard someone sobbing. I knew it was a female. "Shh! They'll hear you." I wispered. The crying stopped. "Harper?" It was Adaliz. "Oh my god! thank goodness." I pulled her over towards me. There we sat wrapped in eachothers arms until the fighting stopped. We must have fallen asleep because when I woke, it was sunny. I woke Adaliz up. "Come on. We have to see what happened." She nodded slowly and together we pushed opened the shed door and poked our heads out.

The tent was down and there was smoke coming from the fireplace. Everything seemed okay. We ventured out of the shed. Suddently we hear. "GIRLS!" It was Mrs. Weasley. She had spotted us from her window in the kitchen. "Oh Ginny! Go wake the boys, hurry!" She hurried to us and we met for a hug. "Thank goodness." Was all she kept saying. Next thing we knew the boys were at our sides. "We thought something happened to you!" Fred held Adaliz so tightly. "We found the shed and hid, then fell asleep." I said. "That explains why you didn't answer when we called for you before." George sighed. "I'm sorry. We were so worked up." Adaliz said. "We're just glad your safe." Mrs. Weasley added.

We went inside to change and clean up. "Tomorrows our parents funeral." i said to the boys as we went down to find something to eat. "We told our grandparents we would come home after the wedding." The boys nodded. "We'll go with you." Fred said. Him and George headed upstairs to get things together. When it was time to leave Mrs. Weasley hugged us. "Please be safe." We nodded. Unable to promise anything. This was the 2nd time Adaliz and I had slipped away from death. I didn't know how many other times it was going to be possible.

We finally reached our grandparents. They welcomed the twins as i knew they would. "I'm so glad you girls have such supportive men in your lives. They are hard to come by these days. You have no idea how much this means to us." My grandmother said to us, and the boys that night at dinner. "Of course Mrs. Hopkins. Their parents had always been kind to us." Fred said sweetly. We knew then our grandmother was as in love as we were. Of course how could you not love these two?

So it was the day of our parents funeral. We all wore black. In our hair, however, Adaliz and I each wore a boy for our parents. Adaliz's was red and mine blue. We rode with our grandparents to the church the service was going to be held at. We were greeted by our mothers parents, our grandparents from France. We spoke with them quickly and quietly in French. First was the viewing. We had to stand next to their caskets while people came in, said prayers over their bodys and gave us their tearful sympaththys. I was completely surprised by the amount of people that showed up for them. Of course our parents were great people, always nice to everyone. We also had a big family.

After the service we went to the site of their graves. Adaliz and I stood their hand in hand looking at the mounds of dirt. While everyone else slowly started to fliter out. Eventually the boys joined us, standing behind us as a blockage. When it started to rain, we left too. Once at our grandparents we changed. We all decided that it would be best for us to stay with our grandparents for a little while longer. The boys were hesatint but agreed. This was going to be their last night there. Since the boys had to stay in the spare room, we decided after our grandparents went to sleep we would switch a twin for a twin.

I knocked on the door and slipped in. Fred slipped out. George and I laied in bed talking about everything. "I promise we'll visit. when we can. When its safe." i told him. He nodded. After a while of either of us saying anything George suddenly got up and walked over to my side of the bed, and I sat up. Confused. He took my hands and said "Harper Hopkins, I love you. Marry me." I was completely taken by surprise. "When all this is over of course. Please." I nodded "yes. yes of course!" And I began to cry. "I love you, George."

**Chap 4**

To help keep my mind of everything going on I got a part time job helping out in my grandfathers hardware shop. It had been almost two months and we had only seen the boys once. In that time George bought me a proper ring and we informed both our families. Everyone was of course excited. One day while working in the shop Adaliz came in. She seemed to be in tears and slightly out of breath. "Can you take your lunch now? This is important." I looked up at the clock. Noon. I told our grandfather Adaliz was here for my lunch and we left together.

We ended up at a small cafe down the road from the shop. After ordering our food I finally asked Adaliz to tell me what was going on, and she took no time getting to the point. "I'm pregnant." i about choked on my food. "um. Excuse me?" She nodded and began to tell her story. "The same night George preposed, Fred and I decided to take our next step in our relatioship. Then i was getting sick alot. I told Fred and he told me to talk to a doctor. Since i can't do that yet, i decided to take one of those at home tests. It was postive." I didn't say anything for a minute. "We have to tell them." I finally said. "Who?" She asked. "Everyone."

So we started with our grandparents. At dinner not much was being said. I kicked Adaliz under the table. "Ouch! Harper." She glared at me. I gave her the 'get on with it' look. She cleared her thoat. "Grandma, Grandpa. I need to talk to you guys about something." They both looked at her. "i think im pregnant." my grandfather dropped his fork, but my grandmother kept eatting. "I sort of figured so, your up in that bathroom same time every morning. Morning sickness. I'll make an appointment."

"Well that was easy." I said after dinner. She didn't laugh. She scribbled a quick letter to Fred and sent if off with the owl they got us. The next day we were going to have to explain this to the Weasley family. i was more nervous for Adaliz then i was when she told our grandparents. "I'm scared Harper. This isn't the time to be having a baby you know." I nodded and put an arm around my sister. "Try not to think about the bad. In the end you'll only hurt the baby."

The next day Adaliz had her first apointment. It was just to confirm the pregnancy. Sure enough she was. We scheduled her next appointment then headed over to the Weasleys. It was close to dinner when we finally reached them. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George were all there waiting for us. Adaliz asked Fred to join her for a moment and they both stepped outside. I helped Mrs. Weasley get everything ready for dinner. Which isn't doing much considering they have magic on their side. This time, however, we waited until after dinner to inform the family of what was happening. We asked questions as to what was happening. "The schools falling apart. We're trying are best to get Ginny home but she refuses." Mrs. Weasley sighed.

After cleaning everything up, Adaliz asked everyone to stay in the room, she had something to say. I sat next to George with my hand on his knee with my head down. "We're, or more specificly, I am pregnant." She was really good at getting to the point in certin situations. I looked up and saw Fred standing right next to her. No one said anything for a minute then George started laughing. "I can't see Fred being a father." Mrs. Weasley started crying. "I am happy I am. its just.." She couldn't finish. "I know this is a bad time to be bringing a baby into this world. trust me i didn't mean for this to happen. " Fred said.

After everyone relaxed and Mrs. Weasley calmed down she became excited to inform everyone. She was figuring out ways to get it out. Except to Harry, Ron and Hermione. No one has known where they were in months. Fred agreed to go to Adaliz next apointment. He was very excited to see how the Muggle medical feild worked. I spent the day with George.

Before long it was christmas. Adaliz was starting to show a little bit more seeing as she was already almost three months along. i was working as much as I could to help save up money so we could be moved out by the time Adaliz baby came along. She was already preping everything for it, with the help of our grandmother and Mrs. Weasley. One night while having a small Christmas gathering with the Weasley Adaliz and Fred were batting around ideas for names. While George and I tried to figure out wedding plans. which is hard especially when no wedding may ever exsit.

Finally Adaliz and Fred came to an agreement. "If its a girl," Fred started. "Then we will name it Annabell Harper. After you and your mother." I smiled. That was actually a cute name. "And if its a boy, then we are naming him Fredrick Blake. After Fred and our father." Adaliz smiled. They both wanted to be surprised with whatever it was going to be. "Either way, i'll love it just the same." She said lightly patting her belly. We all laughed. Maybe having a baby around wasnt going to be such a bad thing after all.

**Chap 5**

By the time spring came around Adaliz had become so large she spent most of her day complining she could see her feet. She was two months away from having the baby. Grandma always said you know when a lady is almost due when she starts praying for the baby to be out. Adaliz was at that point. I was getting so annoyed with her I spent even more time in the shop. I had almost enough money saved up. i was becoming super excited. Until i got the news that the war had been moved to Hogwarts school. Everyone was going.

The Weasleys stopped by to say goodbye to us. Fred hugged and kissed Adaliz. Always keeping his hands on her belly, his baby. I cried as George and I said our goodbyes. "I'll be back soon. I promise, i'll come get you or send an owl." I nodded. We hugged Mrs. and Mr. Weasley and then at once they were all gone.

I spent every moment worrying in my mind of course. Someone needed to be calm for Adaliz. "If you don't try and relax that babys going to pop right out of you!" I said to her one day. "Thats my goal!" She cried. I shook my head. I love my sister to death, but even I was starting to complain, wishing that baby would come faster just to shut her up. It had been almost two days before we heard anything from anyone. On the third day we woke to a bird tapping on our window. "Adaliz! Its Pig!" I cried and shot out of bed. She arose a little slower. "Whats it say?" She asked sleepishly. "Just asks to meet us at the burrow. Soon." We both looked at eachother. I have never in my life seen a 7 month pregnant women move so fast in my life.

i drove us to the burrow. Harry and Hermione were waiting for us outside. The moment Hermione saw us she began crying. At that point we knew something awful had happened. "who?" I asked when we reached them. Neither one of them said anything just both looked at Adaliz and her giant belly. "No...No!" She cried and waddled herself as fast as she could inside. Sure enough in the middle of the room was a casket and only one twin stood in the family's circle. Adaliz screamed and fell to the floor. i sat on the floor with her, crying. George too.

Never in my lifetime will i have to experiance what it's like to loose my significant other, or my twin, but watching the reaction between Adaliz and George I never want to. The loss in the room was physically painful. My poor sister was left alone to rasie this baby. Not that it was Fred's fault. I eventually calmed her down by reminding her of the babys health. She didn't say or look at anyone. "Look at me Adaliz. Just remember you're always going to have a little bit of Fred no matter what. This child is his, just as much as its yours." I brushed some of her hair away from her face. "We have to be strong for the kid. Tell him how heroic his father was. Fred would want that, he'd love it." George added. i looked at him, thankfully. He always knew when to jump in to help me out.

Eventually everyone calmed down and we heard the tales of what happened. Not only had we lost Fred, but we also long Lupin and Tonks. That was another hard loss. "Tonk's parents are probably going to be taking care of baby Teddy. If they can't however, Harry and Adaliz you two are the godparents." Mr. Weasley stated. They nodded at eachother. i was glad things were going to be back to normal. As normal as things can be with only one Weasley twin.

**Epilogue**

"Owen! Benjamin!" i screamed at the top of my lungs. "In the car! NOW." The boys giggled and ran out to the car. i sighed a deep sigh. we finally made it to the station where I was meeting Adaliz. "Hi boys!" She laughed as the two boys ran to her. "Hi sis." I said to her. "Hello Annabell." As she got out of the care. "Are you excited for you last year?'' I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders. Like my boys she got the Weasleys red hair. "Isn't George coming?" Adaliz asked.

"I'm not sure. He had taken Freddie with him to the shop. If he told me he was coming, i didn't hear him." Which always happens when you have two obnoxious twin boys. We headed into the station and were quickly greeted by Harry and Ginny with their clan of kids. Their oldest son James is about the same age has Owen and Benjamin. Their daughter Lily is the same age as our son Freddie (who if you haven't figured it out yet, is named after the late Fred Weasley.) As we were joined then by Ron and Hermione, along with their kids Rosie and Hugo, George was right behind them. "Sorry." He said quickly. Then quickly said goodbye to the boys.

After the kids departure we all headed back to the shop for some tea. Adaliz and George ran the shop together now. Behind the counter hangs a picture of Fred. Everytime Adaliz walks in he blows her a kiss. She giggles everytime. "So Adaliz hows things with Teddy? I heard hes been helping out alot?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah, and he was helping Annabell with studying too. I'm so proud of that boy." Harry agreed. Ginny looked over at me. "So Harper with three boys at home, four including George, how are you feeling?" I looked down forgetting I was six months pregnant again. "I'm beat. The twins are purely Weasley." I patted my belly. "I'm really hoping for a girl this time." Everyone lauged.

Thats how we were. One big happy family. Forever and Always. (The End.)


End file.
